


Were different (but still good)

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou Katsuki/ Kaminari Denki if you squint, Bisexual Kaminari Denki, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, Homesickness, Kaminari Denki Angst, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kaminari is apollo's son, Multi, Slightly - Freeform, apollo loves his kids, kaminair is raised by percy, percy is a good bff, river is percy jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A bnha and Percy Jackson cross over. In which a female Percy Jackson. Aka River raises Denki Kaminari who is apollo's son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title was because I was thinking of lilo and stitch. This is just a short think that would not for the life of me leave me alone. So notes about this are going to be on the next chathis. I hope you enjoy this. Oh and River is Female Percy Jackson.

It was supposed to be a normal parent teacher conference, granted this was a hero school so there was going to be differences but not too many. So Shouta Aizawa thinks he can be forgiving when his student’s aunt walked in. She looked nothing like Denki Kaminari who was all spiky blonde hair and gold eyes. No River Kaminari had long curly black hair and too green blue eyes, the only thing in common was possibly the way they acted. 

 

Shouta had only met her once before, when he had gone to tell her about the dorms as he never felt the need to before but now that the kids were all settled in he had asked the guardians to come in. This was so they could ask any questions they wanted, if they had come up with anything, and talk about their kids grades. 

 

It was it was a normal thing they did every year even with the dorms being here so Shouta thought it would go as it usually did. He should have known that it wouldn’t have when she walked in three minutes before the appointment started.

 

When he had first met the woman he had concluded that she was a nervous single mother, she had never stopped moving the whole time he was there and had stayed silent. She was moving again now too, tapping her fingers or foot, eyes looking at everything she could before focusing on him before repeating. It annoyed Shouta but thankfully the meeting moved quickly.

 

She hadn’t asked any questions about the dorms but asked about the younger Kaminari’s grades. At the end she asked if she could see him before leaving. Since Kaminari would no doubt be getting out of his last class for the day he said yes and walked with her. The women walked next to him silently and Shouta decided to look at her a little bit closer. 

 

She was tall, taller than her nephew standing about 182 cm and walked like she was expected to be attacked. It made him wonder if maybe she had been apart of a bad relationship. He pushed that thought away as they came to the class room and opened the door just as the bell rang. Shouta looked around the room and was about to call out the Kaminari when he was beaten to it. 

 

“lígo fotismó that’s no way to talk to a woman.”

 

Shouta didn’t know what langue the woman's nickname came from but it didn’t matter to him as he saw how Kaminari jolt and smile as he saw his aunt. It was almost funny to watch the young blonde hair boy jump and run to his aunt. 

  
  
  


Most of the class jumped when Kaminari had turned and run at the woman that was standing in the doorway with Aizawa-sensei. The cry of ‘Aunty’ from Kaminari surprised them as the two looked almost nothing a like. It was of course Bakugo that said what they all were thinking.

 

“What the hell Pikachu!”

 

He ignored the sigh and warning from both Aizawa-sensei and Present Mic as he looked at the two Kaminaris. The younger one had his arms around the older one with his head resting on her shoulder. The black haired woman also had her arms around the younger, one on his back the other being on his head. They looked happy together, the happiest Kaminari looked now that they thought of it. 

 

Kaminari pulled back but kept one of his arms around the woman. He smiled real big as he said, “Class this is my aunt. Aunt River this is my class.”

 

The class looked between the two as they all said variuse hello’s. Iida walked up and bowed to her as he said, “Greetings Mrs. Kaminari. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Tenya Iida the class president.”

 

The woman smiled a bit. “Hello to you Mr. Iida, but please call me River.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So half way through I realized I had more to put but its not all in order. So I will put this in different section. Aka chapter. This. Chapter is what I had first come up with, and later there will be more in-depth notes.

  * So River Kaminari is really River Jackson and Denki Kaminari is the son of Apollo and a woman who had electrification quirk.
  * Said quirk cancels out Denki’s demi-goddness as Apollo was human when he was conceived
  * See after Zeus makes Apollo human, Apollo goes to River for help. He knows he has to find the oracle and all whatever the hell the Apollo’s trials series is for but he doesn’t really want to do it. 
  * So he stalls as much as he can with River’s help. The mist is manipulated just enough so he can get to Japan and in medical school. 
  * Its in Japan that he meets Denki’s mom
  * Years go by, about 3, and Denki is born. Another 2 and that's when Apollo gets found and brought back.
  * Then i guess whatever happens in the apollo series and than boom Apollo is now a god again. and is also being watched closely and so he cant see his wife and kid
  * River also goes to Japan to ‘morne’ her ‘brother’ that was the cover they gave along with having different moms to cover up the difference between them
  * On the (greek) godly side only river and Apollo know about Denki.
  * River slowly sort of brakes off of her friend group and ends up fully moving to Japan when Denki’s about 3 to 4.
  * Denki is 6 when his mother dies because of a villain attack and River is the only known one that can take care of him. 
  * They find out that Denki has his mothers quirk when he his 4 and he puts a knife in a electrical socket.
  * Apollo, River and the mother(who knew about Apollo), were glad as the only sign of being a demi-god was that he saw through the mist, had better aim than most, and he healed faster. 
  * That being said as a kid and up until he was about 12 he still got in slight trouble because of the local japanese folklore creatures that he was friends with. 
  * Denki has a good relationship with River and his father. He knows why he can’t be raised by his dad and though he misses his mom River takes good care of him. 
  * Apollo and River support denki’s design of becoming a hero even though it would put him in danger. In fact River helps train him physically by showing him moves with both a knife and a sword. Apollo when he can helps him aim by teaching him the bow.
  * Surprisingly Apollo was the one who gives Denki the love of reading and most gifts are of old copies of books, and poems. Most poems were written by him about his mother. 
  * When Denki was competing in the sports festival, both River and Apollo were there. both were proud and took him out to dinner before Apollo had to leave.
  * After meeting River the class soon learns that she can cuss as much as Bakugo and taught Denki. Denki just doesn’t. 
  * She becomes a hero to the girls of class 1-a when she taught them how to ‘take down a pervert’ while also putting down Menita? the grape child.
  * The rest of the boys are scared.
  * Bakugo has a little celebrity crush after hearing her curse.
  * When she leaves the class make Denki tell them all about her.
  * cue them finding out that he lives with her and an alternate version of what happened when he was young.
  * Something happens and the kids are all at the mall when like villains attack and they all think that they need to protect river, who was with them,
  * They are proven wrong when she proceeds to knock out decay man, yandere girl, and twice pretty soon.
  * Dabi or maybe todoroki started a fire and she asked if she could maybe put it out using her “quirk” aka her water powers from her father aka poseidon. she does because it is easier than having the fireman do it.
  * Everyone is shocked by her just pulling water from the sinks and toilets without any strain.




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little world building on the mythology side.

  * now let's do a little world building 
  * All ready in the books we know that there are other pathons besides the greek(and Roman). 
  * We got the egyption and the norse pantheons to
  * So it's natural to assume that there are others. like the Celtics?, Scottish?, anther easter pathons like the japanese, korean if they have any, chinese, and like any other pathons. 
  * and in the Au they do
  * So my idea for this is that really out if all the pathons, only the greek and roman are the ones that really move. And by that I mean they are the only ones who move their children's safe haven (camp half blood and camp Jupiter) along with where they live. AKA Olympiss
  * They are the only ones who follow the idea of ‘Westernization’ unlike the other pathons who gladly stay in their own countries( like the norse stay in the nordic countries)
  * this doesn’t mean that the other gods don’t go anywhere. the egyptians have a safe haven in america, brooklyn if i remember what i read about the kane chronicles correctly) but they would also have others around the world. From what i think this is because the gods don’t so much as have children but they posses(or something like that) the children of a pharaoh. which would mean that they would need to have a safe place if the move so they just put house around the world.
  * The Norse are a little different. this is because their pathon is spread out between all the nordic countries. (Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, and I believe Finland. but that's only if finland doesn’t have their own gods.And since this isn’t so much about them I’m not looking it up)
  * Sure there are differences between the countries, like certain creatures and all that, but as far as i can see the gods are all the same. Anyway, the norse mainly have there own homes in those 4(or 5) counties. Those countries are where the gods have the most children at least. some may have some in different countries, most gods do if they have children, like the Chase series that Rick is making( ended idk).
  * The Asian pathon mostly stay in asians countries. The gods mostly stay in the mountains, nature heavy areas, shrines, or in another dimensional plain that only has certain access points. Something similar to the underworld but way more nature looking. 
  * Now let's go back a few years before Denki Kaminari was born.




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These notes are more about Apollo In general and his and rivers realtionship. They mostly also take place after the bold of Olympus book.

Years before Denki (Percy is 16 turning 17)

 

  1. So like Apollo gets his godhood(godliness?) taken him away by Zeus because reason. Something along the lines of Apollo not informing them of Kronos(the titan) and Geia(the primordial goddess) and the wars coming and how he deserved to be punished for that.
  2. The thing is he did sort of. Has Oracle made the Big Prophecy years just before WW2 ended. (Then Hades cursed her and we got the mummy right up until the end of book 5 of the PJO books) At the time Apollo with his limited abilities couldn’t see Kronos. (more on that later) However because of the pack that Zeus and Poseidon came up with and made Hades agree with it delayed it and gave them just a little more time. 
  3. In the time that they had, before River that is, Apollo tried to get the gods to claim more children he did his best to guid abused girls to his sister Artemis, he guided others to both of the camps, (in this AU he was the one to guid Annabeth to Thalia and Luke but Annabeth thought it was Athena)
  4. As for Geia. He was the one to tell hades what was going on, or at least hinting at it, and when cohort 5 of Camp jupiter lost the Eagle he tried to have the other gods look at it. 
  5. Apollo couldn’t really see what was going on, not until it was almost upon them and that was because he had put most of his abilities into his oracle. This limited his own abilities until his dreams were almost as unclear as a demigod. He could of course see the past as clear as day, and dreams about things that are close to happening are clear as well. and with the years of practice he has it is easy for him to think about why he was seeing what he was.
  6. Doesn’t mean it wasn’t hard though especially sense prophecies as a whole tended to use either male pronounce or neutral ones. the Big Prophecy says ‘ **A Half-Blood of the Eldest God** ’. Half-Blood is a neutral term, meaning a female or male. God however is male and most took that to mean Hades, Zeus, or Poseidon. No one thought of Demeter, Hestia, Hera, or even Aphrodite.
  7. What I’m trying to say is that Apollo had very little idea about what was happening until it was almost too late to even say anything. And really if he did try to say anything it wouldn’t have been taken seriously because of the image he had cultivated after the ancient greek era.
  8. From WW2 to when River to after she rescued Artemis, and Annabeth, and Apollo comes to thank her. It’s probably just before school starts, either before the winter break ends or the school day starts. River comes clean about just wanted to rescue Annabeth and Apollo tells her he knew that but he still wanted to thank her.
  9. After that they becomes friends, River is a little hesitant about it, she doesn’t see why he would want to get to know her unless he gets something out of it, but pretty soon she realizes that he really has no one. not anyone who would listen to him talk about his poems and dreams he has and help him see what is going on
  10. River is the first person he goes to when he gets a new dream about Kronos, at this point Geia was still so silent that he thought he had more time, and between his and her dreams, as well as the other demigods dreams(mainly Ares kids), when camp Half Blood performed raids or attacks on Kronos army they had an idea about what to do. ( they were of course careful as they didn't know if the dreams were planted or not) side note if it had not been for Apollo they would have lost way more on the,Greek side.
  11. So when Apollo goes to River after Zeus punishes Apollo she helps. He knows that he has to get the oracle back because its missing or at least the power isn’t in RED(I have know idea what the trials of Apollo is about but i'm pretty sure this is it). Except he doesn't really want that. 
  12. At this moment he had all of his powers back, aka the ones he gave to the oracle, so he can see how it's going to go if he takes that route and he doesn’t really want that. He wants to at the moment get to be human. 
  13. Oh he knows that one day he will be forced to go back but he wants to live in the moment. So he does.
  14. So he and River use the Mist to create him a passport, ID, basically anything to say he is a US citizen that is going to some place and not a god. Because Apollo can’t really lie, he could say that someone can call him fred when asked what his name is but he couldn’t say “My name is fred”, so he puts his name as Phoebus Apollo Smintheus. (Something that i found on the internet about his name. Phoebus meaning light, bright, or pure. Apollo being associated with a greek verb that ment ‘to destroy’ but could also mean manly beauty. Simintheus could mean ‘plague bearer’ or ‘rat apollo’)
  15. River is the one that picks where he goes, hint its japan. She is also the one that takes him shopping for clothing using the the lotus casino card from book one after apollo used the mist to make it look like a credit card, still works though. (also what happened to it in the book huh? did Uncle rick forget about it after the first book?)
  16. Contrary to the books personality and the one that apollo had depicted in mythology it's more of a mix between the two, though the personality of the book is the one he shows almost everyone that he doesn’t trust or the parents of his kid. in which case he trust them anyway as he fell in love.
  17. So Apollo can be serious, or happy, and calm and rarely is angry but when he is he has no problem giving them a illness. He also isn’t as aloof as he is in the mythology and is more personable. 
  18. Anyway after getting to japan he changes his name to something that means maybe light, healing, music, just something along what he has powers over. and then he starts going to school for phycology, like a therapist, and business management. 
  19. Soon he meets Denki’s soon to be mom, Nozomi Kaminari meaning dependable, trustworthy, reliable. And later they get married and have Denki.




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more notes before denki is born but fociluses more on his mothers family.I got really into it so I hope you like this.

Asian gods and Nozomi’s family

  
  


  1. Asian gods and goddess, specifically Japanese, have a humanoid body or are shapeshifter. that basically all you need to know at the moment, that and that they have children. 
  2. the gods we are going to talk about right now are Susanoh, or Susanowo, Raijin (thunder-Ria and god-Kami), and Benzaiten(or Benten.
  3. Susanoh is a god of rain, thunder, and lighting. he is associated with snakes and dragons after he was banished from the heavenly plain after a power struggle with his sister. he is also said to rule the ocean. now he is an underworld god. 
  4. Raijin is also a god of thunder, though less powerful than Susanoh.
  5. Benzaiten is a goddess of everything that flows; words, eloquence, and music. she is one of japan's 7 lucky gods. 
  6. Nozomi’s is their granddaughter. 
  7. Well give or take a few greats. 
  8. Susanoh was the father of her greatx40 grandfather, Benzaiten her great x20 grandmother. With Raijin being the most recent god in her blood being her great x9 grandfather. (I was not typing great 69 times)
  9. There are also other gods or Kami in her family but they have more of a broder name form them, like how Tyson from PJO is a cyclops but his name is tyson? these kami would be “cyclope” with a name like tyson”(there are no japanese kami that are called cyclops i was just trying to get what i was trying to say.)
  10. The japanese(actually all mythogese except the greek and roman) demigods or anyone with mythology blood don’t necessarily have a quirk. Sometimes if they have a power that looks like a quirk, as in they have a physical feature that stands out they past it as that. If the myth blood gets “diluted’ with human blood the child might develop a quirk that looks like the power they would have if they had enough myth blood in them. 
  11. Nozomi, despite having a lot of myth blood in her family, has quirk. She is the second youngest of seven children and she is the only one that has a mother that had no myth blood in her. Her father is one of the only grandchildren of Raijin that never had anymore myth blood introduced to his DNA.
  12. Like Raijin had like two boys and four girls. One of the girls married a human, had a few kids with a human, one of these kids married a human, had a few kids of their own, one of these kids married with a human and on ward all with humans until you get to Daddy Kaminari.
  13. Daddy Kaminari actually marries Nozomi’s mother but had a few kids with out her, three girls and three males, with a few Kamis. Two are twins, a boy and a girl, of a goddess of mercy. The last two females, with a Bakeneko, other wise known as a shapeshifting cat. And the last two males being from one a Shojo, a red haired sea sprites who love alcohol, and the other by a shinigami, or a grim reaper.
  14. The one with the grim reaper mother happenes to be the youngest to as the mother and Daddy Kaminari got together when she was taking his soul to the after life. the mother carried him to team before leaving it with the family. The alive family that is.
  15. Any way when Nozomi and Apollo get together they both tell each other about their family. Apollo about him being well Apollo and his situation, up until this point he hasn't used any of his powers in fear that it would get him noticed, And nozomi telling him about her family.
  16. Speaking of family the ones that Nozomi is closest to accepted Apollo. or at least met him. with as big of a family as the Kaminair family is its hard to remember them all. As a whole the family has a clan name then each family has like a sub name. Like from the very first child, well children, of Susanoh, who started the “clan”, to the the youngest which when Denki is first born is him are called “Muramoto”. While smaller families, like Denki, Nozomi, Apollo, and Nozomi’s parents, siblings and Aunts, Uncle and Cousin, also have a family name of Kaminari.
  17. Now Mura means something like town, village while moto means something like base, root, origin. I wanted the “clan name to mean something like beginning of family or large family but Mura and Moto were the closest i could find so i just put them together. I guess it would mean something like origin of village or something.
  18. Which okay yeah they are that large. And yeah sometimes families brake off, sometimes their myth blood gets “diluted” to the point that they have no myth blood in them at all. Or their are families who don’t tell their children about the mythology world at all. 
  19. Someone who i had a thought about was tokoyami. He’s like Denki, he doesn’t have enough myth blood to grant him the full powers he would have so his powers mutated into dark shadow. His bird head is from his myth blood but should he have any kids that took after him they would have their own dark shadow, or whatever they have, but not that head. that is, if the other parent doesn’t myth blood. He also doesn’t know about the his connection to the myth world. 
  20. Back to the clan as a whole. 
  21. They have this really old, like really really old, family tree. It’s watched over by Susanoh and a few others, sort of like priest,  but when someone is born the parent has to either go to the family tree themself to update it, or by calling/praying to Susanoh or the priest and then they update it.
  22. If a family leaves, or dies out, then the ones keeping watch simple write either “died out” or “left” with a box around the name and a line to the words by the name.
  23. When someone dies they also do this but if they had kids that they know about instead of words and a line they color a small box in black right next to the box around the name.




	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes notes and more notes. Geez one would think that I have made enough notes.

After Denik’s born/slightly before that

 

  1. Denki is born after the wedding. And by that i mean after the ‘honeymoon’ Denki is conceived and then born. however a little before, like before the wedding that River meets the other Kaminaris. at the time she is still going by River Jackson, to anyone that doesn’t know about apollo being well apollo they say she is his half sister.
  2. She has so far stayed in America to play the part of confused Demi-god because as far as anyone else know, Apollo’s missing. She hides the fact that she help him not only get away but also that he left. only Hecate has an idea but she keeps quite since she really doesn’t care. and because she really doesn’t really care what Zeus wants.
  3. It is these reasons that she gets adopted into the Kaminair family and later into the Muramoto clan. Because of her skills in battle she becomes a trainer for kids of the family. But that's only after Apollo gets found. The training not the adoption
  4. So she goes back after wedding and is later named Denki’s godmother. 
  5. Two years after Denki is born Apollo gets found. Nozomi just found out she was with another child also. 
  6. It is Athena that finds apollo who was putting something away when Athena saw him. she had been looking in on one of her grandkids that worked with Apollo and thats how. Afterwards she tells the other gods and they bring him back. With Apollo forcibly taken back it taking a while before River to get word to Nozomi who had filed a missing person report. 
  7. Knowing that there was no way for Apollo to get back to Nozomi, and after a few talks via dreams it was decided that a hero would find Apollo’s “Body” dead in a villain hideout. The family used a mix of magic, science and Mist to create the  “body” for the police to find. 
  8. Then River comes to Japan on a more permanent place and moves in with Nozomi and Denki to help Nozomi with her pregnancy and the sudden death.
  9. On the demi gods side River doesnt really talk to him anymore. She  like 20 to 21 years old when she goes to Japan. (Apollo and Nozomi would be like 22/23 and 23/24 respectively)
  10. River isn’t at camp anymore. After the Giant War she wanted nothing to do with anything really. Tatarus really fucked her up as she saw more than Annabeth did. She ended up moping for a few weeks until Apollo came and asked for help(see previous notes)
  11. This sort of gets her to be a little bit more motivated but she still can’t go to camp. Not even New Rome because of all the memories and she really doesn’t trust herself no to A. have a panic attack in front of someone, mostly her friends and kids, and B. ptsd is shit and she has that.
  12. So mins the few times she came to japan before Apollo was brought back, she traveled around. She took a few online classes, talked to Apollo, and took out the monsters that came after her.
  13. the only people she talked to regularly besides Apollo was Thalia, Nico, Sally and Paul, and surprisingly Clarisse. Her and Annabeth had a falling out because River refused to go to college in New Rome with her and Annabeth would not try and understand her decision. Grover and her are rarely in the same timezone and are busy most of the time but they would sometime IM each other because Grover would feel a strong emotion through the Empathy Link and call. 
  14. The rest of the seven are similar, most are too busy to call each other and when they do it's mostly short and or late at night. 
  15. So it's not like she really has any ties to America but some. and none that care about her do not protest just saying they want her to be happy or something along those lines. so yeah.
  16. Now over in japan River stays with Nozomi, taking care of Denki when Nozomi can’t and as the months go doing the more labor intensive work around the place.
  17. Because of the fact that they honored Nozomi’s home with naming denki well denki Nozomi named the youngest and only other child Phoebe Artemis as it was a girl. Phoebe being not only the name of Apollo’s grandmother but also because of its association with Phobos or Shining. and well Aretim because she is his sister. 
  18. Her nickname is Phoe or Arty and just like her brother she has a quirk. It has nothing to do with lighting like her brother. It's mostly she can look at someone and have a general idea of what they will be like seeing the future but more vague like demigod dreams. 
  19. So say like she glances at bakugo she would she like see apart of his future like if he was rescuing someone or even if he was getting groceries.
  20. A few years later when Nozomi died it is from a villain attack and since rivers is both of the children's godmother she is named their guardian. Denki is like 5 and Phoe is like 2 or 3.
  21. From there and till Denki goes to UA River takes care of the two. Apollo is there but more often than not its in dreams or like letters. River changes her last name to Kaminari and spends her time training the Muramoto kids in both sword/knife fighting, survival training, and general control over powers if she can. 
  22. Denki and Phoe were often dragged with her. Denki being rather good with knives and Arrows as he was taught by a cousin. Phoe also is good at knives and but instead of the Bow and arrows she prefers a sword. 
  23. They also are rather good at surfing in the woods by the self. 



  
  



	7. Phoe and Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Phoe and hinata.tbh im not sure how much I like this scene but oh well.

Denki looked around the mall seeing if he could find a sweet shop. After the incident with Midori and the hand guy in the other mall he really didn’t want to go to it, it was why he was in this unfermilliur mall. He wasn’t here alone though, the rest of the class and Aizawa-Sensei was around. They were supposed to meet up at the food court for lunch but Denki wanted to get some sweets for when they went back to the dorms.

 

He sighed for a moment before walking to the food court. He looked for his classmates but didn’t see them just yet, instead he spotted his sister and a couple of his cousins getting something that looked like cake. Smiling he walked over and put an arm around his sisler Phoe and cousin Hinata. 

  
  


Katsuki contained the sigh of annoyance and Aizawa made them do a headcount to see who was already here. He turned his teacher out and started to write out his essay for him to type out later when Aizawa asked where Pikachu was. Frowning he looked at his classmates seeing that dunce face was not in fact here. The extras, sorry classmates, started to looked around, some asking if anyone seen him or panicing. 

 

He huffed when Deku climbed up onto a chair and looked around and pointed to something behind him. Turning he squinted at what Deku was pointing at.

 

“Well it looks like Dunce face is talking to a couple of girls.”

 

Aizawa looked and huffed before walking over, the rest of the class following right behind him.  As they got a little closer Katsuki could make out what the girls looked like better. The youngest looked to be about twelve or thirteen, certainly not someone who he would talk to. She had light blond hair that in some places looked almost silver, it was long and almost to what he thought was her hips. Katsuki could also see some braids throughout her hair, she also had what he assumed was a ‘cute’ outfit that consisted of a light blue dress and a gray hoodie.

 

The second, and older, girl had dark black hair that Katsuki thought was tinted blue and looked to be about sixteen or so. She kept her hair short and spiky and she was clearly an outdoor kind of person based on the dirt on her hands and knees. She wore shorts and a brown tank top, her left arm was covered in bandages from her wrist to her elbow.

 

Aizawa-Sensei coughed and raised an eyebrow at the blonde when he turned around. Dunce Face made a stupid embarrassed face before saying “Sensei!” in surprise.

 

“Kaminari, did you forget that you were supposed to meet us?”

 

“Ah, no sensei. I just found my cousin and my sister and got a little distracted.”

 

Shity hair stepted up and asked, “Sisster? Cousin?”

 

Dunce face put an arm around the two girls. “Yeah this one her is my sister,” here he patted the youngers girl head. “Phoe. And this one is my cousin Hinata.”

 

The one that Pikachu said was “Hinata” step forward and held out a hand.

 

“The names Hinata Uzumoto, first child of the fourth child of our late grandfather. Nice to meet you sir.”

 

“You too,” Aizawa said before Deku piped up.

 

“I didn’t realize you had a sibling Kaminari.”

 

“Uh,” he responded before saying, “Oh yeah Phoe is younger than me and tends to stay with family.’

 

The blonde looked down at his sister when she taped on his arm, said girl wasn’t looking at him but at Deku with, Katsuki just realized, white eye that had a green shine to them.

 

“Ah? You tell him them.”

 

The girl seemed to huff and pout at Pikachu’s answer but she did end up speaking. In a low slightly raspy voice she said, “I hope you will be happy in the future you are creating favored child. I hope that you will be ready for the challenges the gods and Fate set out for you.”

 

Aizawa frowned at what the child said but before he could question her they were called away by and older woman that had a rustic red colored hair. Kaminari said good bye nd to “tell Uncle Rin and Haru that he said hello and to have fun with Auntie Ko.” Sighing he figured he wasn’t going to get any answers to his questions at the moment and figured that they should get going any way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this AU but NOPE. I guess I'm not. So this idea just hit me in the middle of the night last night. And sice I had the day off today I thought I might as well type this out to day. Anyway here have this.

Denki is surrounded by amazing people. Amazing  _ heros.  _ His aunt is the Hero of Olympus times two. His dad is a god, one of the few that cared about his children and tried to be a parent despite all the rules. He knows he, his sister, and half siblings are lucky. He also knows that him and his sister are lucky that they do not have the restrictions that the other do. No, Denki had inherited his mother’s quirk while fate decreed that his sister would have a mutated version of his father’s power as a quirk. 

 

Denki hardly remembered his mother, he was only five when she died. Instead he was raised by his aunt, a woman that could control the ocean in her blood, who was a one woman army. Denki grew up knowing that there was something different with his aunt and in one of the few dream talks he had with his father he asked. 

 

His father smiled a sad smile, eyes full of sadness he talked. About war. About sacrifice. Denki learned of the friendship between two people, where not even a god’s word could be trusted. It was then that Denki decided that he was going to be a hero. Because his Aunt was one. His siblings were heros. Because his family were hurt and  _ damaged _ in a way that could not be fixed.  Because he did not want anyone to co through what is family went through. And maybe he could not help the mythical world, were war and tragedy was the only thing that could keep it going, but the mortal world? That he could help. 

 

And when his classmates asked him why he wanted to be a hero, he smiled. He thought of his aunt, his dad, and siblings that he never met. He looked at his classmates a sad smile and sad eyes and said, “Family. I want to become a hero for my family.”

  
  
  



	9. late night pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which my love for bakukami is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Points dramatically at something* Here I lie, in my own sorrow as my thoughts turn to the Acadamia. It is not a pleasant sight for what I have long thought to be dead and gone has risen up like my own monster coming to declare me dead for my disastrous deeds. okay now in all seriousness I truly thought I would not have anything more to go with this AU. But here I am. This completely spiraled out of control. Originally this was supposed to be like class 1-a have a sleepover and decided to look up River and get to know of the time she was on tv and everything. Did that happen? No, it did not. Anyway here you go, have Denki and Bakugou.

Dorm life is different than home. That much was clear the very first night in the dorms. Iida was the lecturing them about having the right amount of sleep, be he took his own advice and went to bed. Another thing was, his aunt wasn’t there. Nor was his sister or any of his cousins that would stop by and end up staying for the night. Kaminari misses them with something fierce, misses the way that he would wake up to something being cooked, something that would be blue and so completely his Aunt.

 

Still, despite his homesickness, he is otherwise fine. He talks to his family over the phone almost every night, his aunt gives him the pancake recipe and he makes it late at night when he should be asleep. It’s fine though, he only does it when he is really homesick. He hasn’t been caught yet at least. Until now that is.

 

It’s Friday night, he just got off the phone with his aunt, who is in America. It worries him, he knows that she hasn’t been back there since he was like two. He’s sixteen now, and it’s been fourteen years since ten. Fourteen years since she has seen her cousins, mother, and the greek gods. Forgive him if he is a little worried about her. 

 

He is down in the kitchen, his phone is on the counter to the left and he his mixing the blue food diy into the mix. His back is to the door and he doesn’t see when Bakugou walks through it. He does however hear him when asked what he was doing.

 

Years of training with the general of two wars, his cousins, dealing with villains that decided to attack his class, and what little training he has gotten from school kick in and before he can think of it the spatula he is using and his phone are charged with electricity. He turns already throwing his phone before he can think about it, he know that if he had thought about he wouldn’t have thrown his phone. It doesn’t matter though because as soon as he recognized the blonde hair red eyed bo he calms down, still doesn’t stop his phone though which hits the wall behind Bakugou after he ducked.

 

“Ahhh, Hi?”

Denki waves awkwardly from where he is, glad that at least the phone crashing didn’t make too much noise. Bakugou raises an eyebrow, looking unimpressed even in rumpled pajamas, and bed head. Not that the bed head looks any different than his usual hair.

 

“The fuck you doin up Pikachu?”

 

Bakugou’s voice low and rough, like he just woke up and given the time maybe he had. It still made Denki want to melt into a puddle of goo. Whether it was from embarrassment or because he found the tone attractive he didn’t know. He also, didn’t know how to answer the question. He didn’t know how much to tell the other teen at least, what would make him back off or the truth. 

 

“Aww, you worried about me? That’s not something you hear everyday?”

 

Whoops, guess they were going down the deflecting route. Bakugou scowled at him, walking closer to Denki. Closer than he was comfortable with at the moment at least. Up close he could see that Bakugou’s eye weren’t  _ just _ one color red, no there were different shades to them. There was a red that reminded him of his uncle Katsumi hair that he passed on to his cousins. Another that looked like the blood that his aunty Noriko would come home in after a night at the hospital. 

 

“Making something, Dunce?”

 

He blinked, coming back to reality when Bakugou spoke. He glanced back behind him, the bowl of half mixed pancakes was untouched, dark blue streaks visible in the low light of the kitchen. Denki blinked again when he realized their position. Denki had his back to the counter, leaning slightly over so he his back was bent. His hands were gripping the counter, the spatula he had had in his hand on the floor. Bakugo on the other hand was leaning over him, one hand so close to his while the other was grabbing at the bowl. There was a slight smirk that Denki wasn’t sure if it was real, or if it was just his imagination. 

 

Denki faltered for a minuet, he was sure that he should definitely say something, the truth most likely. Still he wanted to just, not say anything. Not at the moment at least, he knew that if he answered it would get emotional. On his side at least. So with his mind made up on just ignoring the question, Denki turned around and took the bowl away from Bakugou. 

 

Bakugou made a noise that sounded offended but it was ignored as he grabbed a new spatula and finished mixing. Denki walked over to the stove where the pan he planed to use was already. It was quick work to make four pancake and he platted them before turning to Bakugou. 

 

Bakugou who had jumped onto the counter and was watching him with sharp eyes. Denki turned away from him and heated up some honey, not maple syrup because to him and his Aunt it was basically Nymph blood. Honey was safe though. Denki was quiet as he handed the honey and a plate of pancakes before he himself jumped onto the counter. 

 

“Pancake?”

 

He huffed at the disbelief in the explosive boys tone.

 

“Yeah. It’s my Aunt’s recipe. Or well, my Aunt’s moms recipe.” He sighed and took a bite.

 

Bakugou looked down at his plate before saying, “Not grandma's recipe?”

 

“No, dad and Aunt have different moms.”

 

It was the truth, dad and Auntie did have different moms. They just also had different dads, and were actually cousin that had become good friends after Auntie saved dad's sister. But denki didn’t say that, it wasn’t important in the long run and Bakugou didn’t need to know that. 

  
  


“Hmmh.”

 

The kitchen turned quiet then, the two eating and not saying anything. Denki let the few memories of his mom run through his mind before memories of his Aunt replace them. He remembers watching his Aunt out on a lake one night, dancing with the water, beautiful its mystery and danger. Memories of training alongside his cousins and sister, birthdays with his family. The one time is uncle Hisao told him that what has happened to his mom in the after life. 

 

It was bittersweet memories to go with pancakes made with bittersweet emotions. Denki was brought out of his memories when Bakugou set his plate down in the sink. He wondered how long he was in his thoughts for Bakugou to be able to finish his pancake without him noticing, hell he finished his own when his was in his thoughts. 

 

Denki put his plate in the sink with Bakugou’s, and turned to the other boy. He wanted to thank him, for staying with him, hanging out, not pushing him to talk about what was bothering him he didn’t really know. However Bakugou was already walking out of the kitchen. 

 

With a wave over his shoulder Bakugou said, “Don’t forget to pick up your phone Pikachu.”

 

It was the closest to a ‘good night’ he was going to get. Denki couldn’t help but laugh, of course the blonde haired teen wouldn’t want to say anything, he was practically allergic to emotions. Still, Denki understood what he was saying. Picking up his phone he said a quiet good night that he was sure that Bakugou wasn’t going to hear before making his way up to his new bedroom. 

 

Sure dorm life was different, and he was always going to miss his family, but he could get use to it. He had pancake and a new friend it seemed. Even if that new friend was an explosive teen with anger issues. 

  
  



	10. MORE NOTES ABOUT DENKI'S FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE NOTES

##  More notes because

  1. Okay so Denki’s close family. 
  2. There is of course his aunt.
  3. River Kaminari formally River Jackson. Age 34-35 has raised Denki and his sister since they were 5 and 3 respectively. Daughter of Posidon and Sally Bofist nee Jackson. Became friends with Apollo aka Denki’s father when she was 14 after helping rescuing his sister . Helped Apollo sneak out of America and to Japan, was named Denki’s and his sister’s Godmother. Skilled with swords, Was the leader or general of two wars. Teacher to the Muramoto children in swords, survival tactics, english, greek and latin. 



 

  1. Denki’s mother. Nozomi Kaminari mother of Denk Kaminari and Phoebe Kaminari. Has a quirk, is the one that connect Denki to the asian mythical world. Has 6 siblings, is the second youngest. Died when she was 26-27. Honest to the point of being hurtful, not at all tactful tbh. Trust worthy though, and was great with a knife. When she died it was because she was protecting Hinata, a cousin of Denki.


  1. Denki’s sister. Phoebe Artemis Kaminari. Nickname Phoe or Arty depending on the person. 2 to 3 years younger than Denki. Her quirk is like her father's Oracle and demigods dreams. She can see flashes of the future, how much she sees depends on who the person is, and how much of an impact they have of the world. In very rare cases would she see the past or present. Mature, is lightly shy due to her power, prefers to fight with a sword or knives. Quiet but deadly. Acts very much like her paternal great grandma according to her father.



 

  1. Hinata Uzumoto. Child of Sachi Uzumoto nee Kaminari and like someone else. Inherited her grandmothers mother's, aka Sachi’s mother, ability to shapeshift. She mosty shapeshift into small kittens when she is entertaining her cousins. Denki’s age, Likes to fight with small daggers. Carries herself with cat like eleagents, poise. Rather be outside in a garden then be at a party.



 

  1. The order of which Denki’s maternal aunts and uncles are born is this. Noriko, Hirohito,  Yoshiko, Sachi, Katsumi, Yousuke, Hisao. Denki’s mom, Nozomi being born between Katsumi and Hisao. Noriko means child of law, Hirohito means Plentiful benevolence or goodwill. Noriko and Hirohito are twins, of the goddess of mercy. Yoshiko means child of joy. Sachi means blessed child. Katsumi means win over the sea. Yousuke means meditate like the sea. And Hisao means story of life. This is all according to [this website](http://www.babynames.net/all/japanese?page=3) .
  2. All names have something to do with their other parent.




End file.
